villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey II
Audrey II, or Twoey for short, is a flytrap-like alien plant and the iconic main antagonist from the 1986 science-fiction musical film, Little Shop of Horrors, loosely based on the Off-Broadway musical of the same name. He was voiced by the late Levi Stubbs. Origin According to the film's director, Audrey II hails from a distant planet "Past the stars, and beyond the Moon!" which is home to thousands more carnivorous Plants akin to him. He came to planet Earth with the sole intentions of consuming humanity, and secondly to spread his seeds. (In the theatrical ending, he explodes and becomes blue particles. This could be taken to mean he regenerated into tiny seeds upon death, confirmed when an Audrey II bud is seen at the climax). Audrey II came to Earth during a total solar eclipse and this could be taken to either mean his spaceship was orbiting Earth at the time, and he teleported down as a sapling from the ship, or that it could mean his mere presence was enough so that he could bend reality to his will. He ended up in the plant section of an exotic Asian florist and was sold to Seymour, (despite the latter knowing the Plant definitely was not there before the eclipse) for just $1.95. Personality Audrey II is very cruel, greedy, uncaring, avaricious, manipulative, and egotistical, so he relies on manipulating Seymour's desires to grow large enough to move around and eat humans on its own. Despite having no eyes or ears, it can see and hear. When he goes to get to the telephone to call Audrey, it places the phone on the position of where the right ear on a human's face would be. History Seymour Krelborn is a very poor man who works in a flower shop. One day, he finds a very strange flytrap being sold by a Chinese man and buys it for $1.95. He names the plant Audrey II, after the girl he loves, and puts it on display in the flower store, which causes business to soar. However, it soon starts wilting and while trying to feed it Seymour discovers that the only thing the plant eats is human blood. He starts feeding the plant his own blood through his fingers until it is human-size and Seymour cannot afford to give anymore of his blood to it, at which point the plant starts talking and singing to Seymour demanding to be fed. Audrey II convinces Seymour to kill Orin Scrivello, the opprobrious and abusive dentist that the human Audrey is currently dating and feed him to him, which Seymour does, being spared having to actually murder him as the dentist accidentally inhales a lethal amount of his own laughing gas. Later at night, Mr. Mushnik, the owner of the plant shop reveals that he witnessed the body being chopped up and tries to turn Seymour in to the police but is tricked into falling into Audrey II's mouth. At this point the now massive plant is making Seymour a celebrity, but he is tormented by the guilt of indirectly killing two people and refuses to feed any more humans to Audrey II. He tells the plant that all he's going to feed him is ground round for now. While Seymour goes to the local butcher, Audrey II uses a telephone to call Audrey and lure her into the shop. It is at this point that the outcome of the plot diverges: In the play and the intended ending to the film, the plant eats both Audrey and Seymour, and lets his buds to be taken by an entrepreneur who sells them to ignorant people across the country, creating an army of giant plants who proceed to take over the world and rampage through the cities. However, when test audiences for the film were shocked and disgusted by this ending (which was much more graphic and frightening than its equivalent in the stage production), a happy ending was rather hastily created and the climax was reshot. In the released film, Seymour rescues Audrey from the mouth of the plant before she is fatally wounded, and takes her out of the shop into a back alley where he is confronted by a salesman who tells him he will be selling mini Audrey II pods across the country, and has the contracts to do so whether Seymour approves or not. It is at this point that Seymour realizes what Audrey II's true intentions were all along, and he confronts the monster in the flower shop, where he starts singing the song "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" along with his newly-flowered offspring as Seymour unsuccessfully tries to destroy him. At the end of the song, the plant yanks a support beam causing the building to collapse on Seymour. But Seymour survives and while Audrey II's guard is down he pulls out an electrical cord and plugs it into one of the vines, electrocuting Audrey II and causing him to explode. But when Audrey and Seymour ran into their house, an Audrey II bud is seen and smiles at the camera. Original ending After Audrey is attacked by Audrey II (reprise of "Suppertime"), Seymour rescues Audrey, who is seriously injured. Confessing to Audrey he fed Mushnik and Orin to Audrey II, Audrey requests Seymour feed her to the plant and earn the success he deserves, before she dies in his arms (reprise of "Somewhere That's Green"). Seymour does so, but soon attempts to commit suicide, only to be stopped by a salesman, who offers to reproduce and sell Audrey II. Realizing Audrey II's intentions of world domination, Seymour is warned that his consent isn't necessary as plants are considered public domain, meaning Audrey II has to be destroyed. Returning to the shop, Seymour confronts and tries to kill the plant ("Mean Green Mother from Outer Space"), who tears down the shop, plucks Seymour out of the rubble, and eats him alive. The three chorus girls appear in front of the American flag and tell how the Audrey II buds became a worldwide consumer craze, but soon, grew into an army of monstrous plants who take over the world ("Don't Feed the Plants"). Giant Audrey II plants are shown destroying cities, toppling buildings and eating people. The U.S. Army attempt to fight the Audrey II buds as the final shot shows the plants ascending the Statue of Liberty. One bud then smashes through the film screen and devours the camera. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Gallery Little Shop of Horrors Original Ending YouTube|SPOILER ALERT - Original Intended Ending of "Little Shop of Horrors" (1986). Trivia *Sometimes, Orin Scrivello is seen as being the main antagonist, but this role belongs to the Plant because it had more ambitions than Orin and planned to destroy all humans. *The song "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" received an Oscar nomination for Best Song, making it the first song of the Academy to contain profanity and be sung by a villain. *A debate has arisen over Audrey II's gender, based on its number "I'm Just a Mean Green Mother from Outer Space!" This led to fans believing it was ultimately female, while others say male. The female lead has said because of its new buds it "sprouts" at the climax. Others say it is a compulsive liar so why should we believe it when it states its gender? However, the real answer for this lies in the song name - when it uses "I'm Just a Mean Green Mother" it actually means the insult motherfucker and is not actually referring to its identity at all. *Given that Audrey II falls like a star to Earth, and that its coming heralds the destruction of humanity, and that it corrupts people to its wills, and that it literally poisons the minds of otherwise decent folk - all this means Audrey II was most likely based off the phenomenon of Wormwood from The Book of Revelations. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Serial Killers Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mascots Category:Successful Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil from the past Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Self-Aware Category:Starvers Category:One-Man Army Category:Genderless Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Giant Category:Elementals Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Predator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy